The Strongest of Them All
by FallingSnow14
Summary: Who is truly strong? Firestar, who saved the Clan? Cinderpelt, who overcame her crippled leg? Sometimes strength is something that can't be measured. Who is really the strongest? Rated T for safety.


**Hey everybody! This is my Thanksgiving present to y'all. It's a one-shot, I hope you like it! Remember to review, and Happy Thanksgiving!**

…………………………………………

_Who in ThunderClan is truly strong? Is it Firestar, who saved the Clan? Bramblepaw, son of Tigerstar? Or even others, like Sandstorm, the hunter, or Cinderpelt, who's now a cripple? What does it really mean to be strong? Physically? Mentally? Who really is the strongest?_

Brightheart stared down into the murky puddle. Her reflection, hideous and twisted, stared back at her. Tears flowed from her single eye and dripped off the end of her nose, falling into the puddle. The ripples distorted the image, hiding the damage to her face.

"How can I do this?" she whispered to herself. "Why do I bother trying? Everything I ever wanted is gone!"

All Brightheart ever wanted was to be a warrior, the best warrior she could be. When Bluestar had denied her that, she'd decided to take matters into her own paws. It was a mistake. StarClan had punished her for disobeying her leader by taking everything from her. It wasn't just an eye or and ear they took; it was her whole future, the life she had ahead of her. She could never be a warrior, and she knew that. She couldn't be a medicine cat either; Cinderpelt had taken that job when _she _was crippled.

"Am I just going to sit around in the elder's den all day, eating the prey others worked for and giving nothing back?" she whispered in agony. "Firestar should throw me out of the Clan. I hope he does… But he won't, because he's far too kind. Why can't he see how useless I am? Why does he, why does everyone, pity me?!"

She gave a low, quiet sob. "Swiftpaw got off lucky," she muttered bitterly. "He got to go StarClan, and not have to live with this face!" She lashed out at the water, splashing it so she couldn't see herself. "Why did you leave me, Swiftpaw?! Why do I have to stay and suffer?!" Twisting away, she ran off crying into the forest, not caring where she went.

"Why does StarClan hate me? I made one mistake and my life is ruined! Everyone in the Clan whispers about me. They pity me, but call me a freak behind my back. My face scares kits! Great StarClan, it scares everyone! I can't bear to look at my own face! Why have you punished me this way?!" She laid by the gorge, draping her paws over the edge while she sobbed.

"I can never have kits; what kit would want this hideous creature for a mother?" She tormented herself with these questions, her voice choked with tears. "Why should I bother to go back to camp? It would be better for the rest of them if I were to die right now!" She lowered her head, weeping, and blinked. Right below her paws was the gorge, a straight cliff face the dropped away to the snarling river below. Sharp rocks jutted from the water randomly, and the waves crashed into them before surging downstream.

Slowly, an idea moved into her brain. All it would take was one quick movement, a single leap, for her to be in the water. If she didn't drown, she'd be smashed to pieces by the rocks. Of course, it would be very painful either way, but she would wake up in StarClan healthy and beautiful, her injuries healed.

"I would see Swiftpaw again," she whispered, a smile forming on her face. "I would see and hear fully again. I would spare the Clan my face and my troubles." She stood up, staring down at the water. "I can leap. Just one leap. That's all it is."

Her heart beginning to race, she crouched down and gathered her paws beneath her. "I'm sorry, Frostfur, Thornclaw. I'll be waiting for you in StarClan." Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and-

"Brightheart!" She spun around in surprise, almost falling off the edge. A white tom with blue eyes and a pelt like clouds was bounding down the hill towards her. Cloudtail. She had completely had forgotten about him. "Brightheart, where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Brightheart stood stone still, thoughts racing through her mind. With a shudder of horror she realized she was about to take her own life. _How could I do that? _she thought Cloudtail skidded to a stop a rubbed his cheek along hers. "What were you looking at down there?" he asked, glancing down into the gorge.

With a huge amount of effort, she looked up and stared into his eyes. "Nothing," she mewed firmly. "I was looking at nothing."

"Then let's go back to camp, silly!" he purred. He waved his tail playfully and trotted ahead.

Brightheart looked behind her. _You won't take me today, _she vowed. _I will survive this. I will live._

_In reality, Brightheart was the strongest. She survived, and even re-learned how to be a warrior. She became a loving mate and mother, overcoming her challenges to live a normal life._

_Brightheart is the strongest of them all._


End file.
